


Number Two Pencil Required

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio has a study session for the SATs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number Two Pencil Required

"Conner, some of us are trying to study," Kira said in a tone that was just barely still patient, as the soccer player went over to Hayley's tape deck and fiddled with it.

"She's right, bro," contributed Ethan. "And you should be, too."

"Look, I may seem dumb, but I do well on standardized tests."

"'May'?" Kira muttered softly, as Ethan simultaneously mumbled, "'Seem'?"

"I heard that," Conner said, but his tone was still jovial. He punched a button on the machine, and a rhythmic tapping flooded the empty cyberspace, followed by Conner joining along with the song: "All my friends know the low rider...the low rider is a little higher..."

"I, for one, do not know the low rider," Kira announced, launching herself over Ethan to cross the space in two strides and shut off the machine. "You," she said sharply, jabbing Conner in the chest, "sit." The finger then moved to point at the space on the couch next to Ethan. "Study," the girl in yellow added.

Conner flounced back down on the cushion with a huff. "You guys suck."

"We don't all have soccer scholarships to fall back on, bro," said Ethan. "And you need a good SAT score, anyway." And the trio bent over their practice tests once more.

An hour later, Kira groaned. "I can't get any higher than a twelve hundred. I think this test is jinxed."

"Dude, that's not a bad score," said Conner.

"What'd you get?" she asked, leaning over to look at his paper, but he quickly twisted to hide his paper. "I haven't scored it yet," he said hastily. But in his hurry to hide the evidence from Kira, Ethan was at the perfect angle to read his paper.

"Fourteen fifty?" he said incredulously, and Conner turned to look at his best friend, alarmed.

Kira grabbed the test. "Holy crap, Conner. You weren't kidding."

"Way to go, dude!" said Ethan, and Conner briefly allowed himself an indulgent smirk, wiggling his fingers against Ethan's in one of those mystifying teenage boy handshakes. "I believe you've earned yourself a little bit of the oldies station."

Conner's expression plainly said 'whee!' as he all but ran over to the sound system. He flicked on the radio and was graced with The Cars' "Just What I Needed". He opened his mouth, clearly about to get into the song, when he noticed Kira staring dejectedly at her test score.

Conner turned off the radio. "It's just a practice test," he said, going back over to the couch. "What's got you down, math or verbal?"

"Math. I suck."

"That's my forte," said Ethan, picking up on Conner's vibe. "Let me see if I can work my magic." He and Conner switched places, Ethan helping Kira with the math portion quietly, while Conner got bored and stared at the radio wistfully, tapping his pencil erratically at the corner of the table.

The downbeat was a little too hard as he reached the mental chorus, and the pencil went flying out of his hands, clattering to the floor in an unseen location. Conner dropped to the ground, on his hands and knees, peering under the table where he suspected the pencil had rolled. But where he didn't find his writing implement, he found something far more entertaining. "Dudes! Check this!" he said, his voice muffled by the table separating them, and the table shuddered with a thumping sound. "FRIG!" he yelled, scrambling out from under it, rubbing the back of his head while his friends stared.

"Con--?" said Ethan expectantly.

"Check what I found," said Conner, proudly producing his mystery object.

They both leaned forward, eyes widening. "Is that..." began Kira.

"Those don't..." tried Ethan.

Conner's grin encompassed his entire face. "A Red Ranger action figure."

Kira held out her hand, and Conner handed over the toy. Ethan tilted his body at an awkward angle in order to peer under the table. "Dude?" said Conner.

The Blue Ranger straightened. "Just checking to see if there were any cooler colors under there. There weren't," he added to Kira.

Kira, on the other hand, was inspecting the action figure. "This thing has, like, a thirty-six pack."

"What?" said Conner. "I have abs!"

"Not like that you don't!" said Kira, tossing it back at him haphazardly. He dove across the floor to catch it, cradling it slightly in his hand.

"No human being has muscles like that, bro," agreed Ethan.

"You guys are just jealous," said Conner haughtily, pulling the toy a little closer to his chest than was normal for someone his age. He gazed down at it fondly. "And I shall call him... Mini-Me."

"Tired joke," said Ethan, shaking his head.

"I can actually feel my brain turning to goo," marveled Kira. She looked to Ethan. "Can we get back to that whole studying thing? I want to ensure my placement into a college that is far, far away from that psycho."

"You and me both," said Ethan, and the two of them returned to their studies once again. Conner lovingly propped his new friend on the arm of the couch before he joined them.


End file.
